With My Partner
by chindleion
Summary: –di hari Minggu, kau mengusikku dengan jahilnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian menyunggingkan senyummu yang secerah bunga matahari. Oke, karena kau partner ku, aku bersedia menemani mu. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" / KaruRio / slight!KaruMana


"Hoam.. Ada apa Rio? Pagi-pagi udah nelpon aja.."

Gadis di seberang sana mengernyit. "Lihat jam mu. Sekarang sudah siang."

Karma melirik kearah jam wekernya. Jarum jamnya menunjuk ke angka dua.

"Eh– Iya.." jeda sebentar, "–kenapa menelpon?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan! Bosen nih!"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, tanda ia masih mengantuk. "Hah? Aku mau tidur lag–"

"Aku akan ke rumah mu dalam 30 menit! Sampai nanti!"

"OI! TUNG–"

 _Tuuut tuuut tuuut ..._

Ia menghela nafas. Bersiaplah untuk hari yang melelahkan nanti, Karma.

.

* * *

.

 **With My Partner**

.

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

.

Segala iklan maupun film yang disebutkan di fanfiksi ini bukan punya saya. Saya hanya memiliki cerita ini.

.

 **Warning:**

Humor kriuk, Romance gak kerasa, ada Hurt/Comfort nya, OOC (maybe?), typo berserakan, alur susah dimengerti, dan sederet warning lainnya.

.

* * *

.

–di hari Minggu, kau mengusikku dengan jahilnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian menyunggingkan senyummu yang secerah bunga matahari. Oke, karena kau partner ku, aku bersedia menemani mu. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

.

* * *

.

 _Ting tong ..._

Karma buru-buru membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Nakamura Rio yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya yang membuat tanda _peace_. Pemuda surai merah itu menggaruk kepalanya kasar. "... Ck, kau merepotkan."

Rio memanyunkan bibirnya. "Oh ayolah! Ini hari Minggu, dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah seharian!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Yah, kau kan _partner-in-crime_ ku.. Setidaknya ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ucap Rio sambil menepuk –menabok– punggung Karma.

Entah Karma harus tersenyum senang atau meringis– karna punggungnya mendadak sakit akibat tenaga yang dikeluarkan Rio cukup kuat. Tidak mau berlama-lama di depan pintu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Wait– memangnya mereka mau kemana?

Diam-diam Karma memandang Rio dengan tatapan _nih-anak-gak-waras._

'Yah, ikutin ajalah..' Karma pasrah.

Ia kesampingkan _tujuan-yang-belum-jelas itu_ , kini ia beralih mengamati penampilan Rio.

Rambut pirangnya masih digerai, namun kali ini ia memakai bandana merah marun. Kaosnya berwarna krem dengan lubang corak zig-zag di lengannya. Tas kecil warna coklat ia sampirkan ke bahu. Pandangan Karma menurun, melihat celana pendek warna ungu muda yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa dengan sepatu sneakers merah tinggi. _Pakaiannya santai sekali.._

"Heh, tumben kau rapih.."

Rio mendengus, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kau, kayak gembel."

Karma menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku ganteng~"

"Cih, apa-apaan wajah yang terlihat puas seperti itu?" Rio memicingkan matanya, melirik tidak suka ke surai merah yang kini sedang terkikik geli.

Penampilan Karma hari ini pun terkesan _simple_. Ia mengenakan kaos abu-abu dengan cardigan hitam panjang (yang bukan ia kenakan untuk sekolah) lalu celana bahan hitam dan sepatu boots. Kadang Rio heran, mengapa _partner_ nya ini suka sekali menjadikan warna hitam sebagai _trademark_ nya. Pertanyaan itu pun hanya dijawab oleh pemuda dengan santai; karna aku suka.

Yah, semua orang bebas berpenampilan.

Tiba-tiba surai pirang mengulurkan tangannya, menggandeng telapak tangan Karma yang menggantung. Sedangkan sang empunya tangan hanya bisa tersipu. "Oh ya, mau ke bioskop?"

.

* * *

.

Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan gelap ini berasal dari layar yang berada di depan mereka. Dengan backsound mencekam, ditambah teriakan dari pemeran utama menjadikan suasana didalam bioskop ini begitu kelam. Para pengunjung bioskop begitu serius menonton film The Conjuring 2 ini, asalkan kedua anak adam itu tidak ada.

Ya, Karma dan Rio. Lengkap dengan tanduk iblis mereka.

Semenjak film dimulai, dengan tampang tidak berdosa mereka malah asyik menertawakan setan yang ada didalam film. Mungkin menurut orang lain itu menakutkan, tapi bagi mereka itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri saat wajah setan itu muncul pada layar bioskop. Popcorn yang berada di tangan mereka juga dua gelas soda membuat kedua iblis itu semakin enjoy menikmati film; layaknya rumah sendiri. Bangku di deretan paling depan itu masih saja bersuara, tanpa menyadari aura mengerikan yang menguar dari berbagai arah.

"ANJIR MUKANYA KAYAK NAHAN BOKER!"

"HAHAHAHA VALAK!"

Setan nonton setan.

Merasa terganggu, beberapa pengunjung bioskop memutuskan untuk pergi. Lalu dengan dongkolnya mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak lupa dilayangkan tatapan tajam kearah pasangan merah-kuning saat melewati bangku mereka.

Para penonton bioskop berharap semoga kedua orang itu segera ditendang oleh petugas dari kursi mereka; yang nyatanya kini mereka semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menunjuk ke layar bioskop, seakan mereka sedang menonton film komedi.

Penonton bioskop facepalm. 'Download _blu-ray_ nya aja lah nanti di rumah..'

.

* * *

.

Setelah muncul _credit_ di akhir film, banyak orang di sekitar Karma dan Rio yang mengeluh betapa tidak nyamannya mereka. Lampu dinyalakan, agar memudahkan penonton untuk berjalan keluar dari bioskop. Tentunya Rio yang melihat sekitarnya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Hey, Karma. Menurutmu film tadi bagus tidak?"

Tubuh Karma mulai bangkit dari kursi bioskop. "Bagus kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa semua orang terlihat tidak puas, yah?" ucap Rio sambil menjepitkan dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol.

Pemuda surai merah itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin mereka pikir filmnya kurang seram.."

"Hmm.. Padahal menurutku cukup seram.." gumam Rio. "Ah sudahlah. Ngapain juga aku ngurusin orang!"

Mereka buru-buru keluar dari bioskop tatkala melihat petugas yang tengah menatap mereka dengan raut kesal. Seketika mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak lantaran melihat wajah petugas yang terlihat lucu saat marah –tentunya saat mereka sudah ada di luar bioskop.

Seandainya kalian tahu bahwa itu semua karna kalian. Karna kalian.

.

* * *

.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih mereka lewati bersama. Kini Karma dan Rio sedang berjalan santai di sekitar area taman. Hiruk pikuk taman mulai terasa saat mereka memasuki area yang lebih dalam. Melihat ada kursi yang kosong –dan karna mereka ingin istirahat sejenak, kedua insan itu segera melesat menduduki kursi itu –agar tidak ditempati pengunjung lain. _Lucky!_

Karma memulai percakapan. "Habis ini ngapain?"

"Hmm– Aku ingin _crepe_!" Telunjuk Rio mengarah ke toko _crepe_ yang berada di seberang jalan dengan antusias.

Pemuda disebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Ide bagus. Aku juga lapar.."

Gadis surai pirang berdiri. "Oke, tunggu disini. Aku yang belikan. Kalau kau ikut, nanti kursi ini diambil orang lain.."

"Tinggal usir mereka, selesai kan?"

"Selesai gundulmu."

.

* * *

.

Jemari Karma senantiasa menari di atas layar smartphonenya, sampai ia menyadari sosok surai pirang yang tertimpa cahaya oranye kala itu kini membawa dua _crepe_ di genggamannya. Langkahnya berlari kecil, disertai senyuman bahagia yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Lantas pemuda itu menanggalkan smartphonenya, membawanya ke saku celana hitamnya.

"Ini, kau suka yang stroberi kan?" tangan kanannya memberikan _crepe_ ke hadapan surai merah.

Karma menatap Rio sesaat, lalu mengambilnya. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang ku suka.."

Gadis itu langsung duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menyeringai jahil. "Kau seperti anak perempuan saja. Tadi penjualnya salah kira loh kalau yang stroberi itu untukku~"

"Ck! Suka-suka dong!"

Rio terkikik geli. "Hihihi.. ekspresimu sangat bagus! Seharusnya aku foto tadi!"

Karma menautkan alisnya. Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Sudahlah, ayo makan!"

Bibir Rio mengerucut. "Iya deh.."

Tidak ada percakapan yang berlanjut setelahnya. Mereka memilih untuk memakan _crepe_ yang terlihat lezat dalam diam. Suasana di taman ini pun tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat anak balita yang sedang bermain di rumput hijau bersama kedua orang tuanya, lalu diseberang sana ada penjual balon yang dikerumuni oleh anak kecil. Kini atensi Karma beralih ke gadis pirang disebelahnya.

Mulut gadis itu senantiasa memakan _crepe_ dengan lahap, membuat sang pemuda tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva. Ah, jarang sekali ia tersenyum, bukan seringai yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada orang banyak. Habisnya tingkah _partner_ nya ini begitu lucu. _Apa dia begitu lapar?_

Karma memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda tadi. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah kala ia tengah memperhatikannya. Diliriknya sekilas kearah Rio, sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat suara.

"Rio, kau beli rasa apa?"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya. Dilihatnya _crepe_ yang berada di genggamannya. "Hmm? Pisang. Memangnya kenap–"

"Aaa–mm.." Karma asyik mengunyah _crepe_ milik Rio. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karna terkejut. "Oishii. Gochisousama."

Otak Rio berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Terlalu cepat, dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Dipandangnya bekas gigitan Karma yang terbentuk di makanannya. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Rio memanas.

 _I-indirect kiss?!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati angin sore yang begitu hangat. Topiknya pun random, kadang mereka membicarakan model rambut Sakakibara Ren yang terlampau nyentrik, atau poni Chiba Ryuunosuke yang bisa menghalangi pandangan sang empunya rambut. Lalu pembicaraan berlanjut ke cara membunuh Koro-sensei, yang berkat ide _absurd_ mereka sampai merencanakannya dengan sangat antusias.

Terlihat beberapa pasangan di sekeliling mereka yang kerap kali bercanda ria dengan mesranya –yang membuat para _jombloers_ tertohok lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman itu, tidak ingin hati mereka teriris lebih lama. Walau Karma dan Rio bukanlah sepasang kekasih, namun mereka tidak ambil pusing. Toh, jika ada orang yang bisa menemani mu lalu kau merasa nyaman, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?

Tiba-tiba Rio berhenti berbicara saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu. Karma yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rio hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

Rio menunjuk ke salah satu kursi yang berada di pinggir taman, tepatnya di dekat lampu taman. Mata Karma menyipit, mendapati pemuda surai oranye stroberi sedang asyik membaca buku. Kakinya terangkat satu, membuat posisi se- _rileks_ mungkin.

"Bukankah itu Asano?!" nada terkejut terdengar dari seruan Rio.

Pemuda surai merah itu menyeringai. "Ah, benar. Ayo kita goda dia~"

"Ohoho– aku tahu maksudmu~"

Dengan tanduk setan yang tumbuh di kedua kepala mereka, langsung saja mereka mengendap-endap menuju tempat Asano berada. Karma berada di kanan belakang, dan Rio di kiri belakang. Lalu keduanya serempak menepuk pundak pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu dengan –sangat– keras.

"ASANOOOOO!"

"HUAAAAA!"

Asano Gakushuu terkejut bukan main, sampai-sampai kacamata yang ia kenakan kini merosot dari batang hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah belakang, melihat kedua insan menyerupai iblis yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Gakushuu!'

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata, eh? Apa kau menjadi minus karna terlalu sering belajar?"

 _Cih, kenapa aku sial sekali sampai harus bertemu dengan kedua iblis ini?!_

Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, akhirnya Gakushuu memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sikapnya tetap tenang, namun raut mukanya terlihat kesal. Akan tetapi saat ia sudah berada jauh dari posisinya tadi, mereka –kedua iblis– dengan _frontal_ mengikutinya.

 _Tap ..._

"HEY ASANOOOOO! TUNGGU KAMIII!"

 _Tap ..._

Ia berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan dari bocah kelas E itu. Langkah kakinya dipercepat. Gakushuu terus menunduk sambil bergumam _'Gak kenal.. Gak kenal..'_ , mencoba menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang menuntut _apa-kau-kenal-mereka_. Kalau kau orang waras, pasti kau akan malu jika bertemu dengan orang gila macam Karma dan Rio. Namun kedua iblis itu masih saja mengejarnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

 _Tap ..._

"GAKUSHUUU–"

DUAKKK!

Detik berikutnya yang bisa kita lihat adalah seorang Asano Gakushuu yang terkapar di tanah, dengan buku novel dan kacamatanya yang terlempar jauh dari dirinya. Orang disekitar taman seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bahkan Karma dan Rio sampai berhenti memanggil namanya, lantaran terlalu syok dengan kejadian barusan.

Asano. Tersandung. Batu.

"Pfffftt– AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gakushuu, yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat akibat malu dengan kejadian barusan, mulai bangkit dan segera bergegas memungut novel serta kacamatanya. Setelah itu ia berlari kencang, meninggalkan mereka –kedua iblis– itu seraya menyeka setitik air matanya. Iya, setitik.

"Ck! Pergi kalian!"

.

* * *

.

Akibat pengusiran 'sepihak' oleh Gakushuu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pusat pertokoan sebelum hari menjadi gelap. Rio masuk ke dalam etalase, memilah-milah baju yang akan ia beli sedangkan Karma hanya menunggu diluar.

Ia memutar bola matanya, bosan. Hal yang paling ia tidak suka setelah _kekalahan_ adalah _menunggu_. Apalagi menunggu gadis macam Rio. Perkiraan Karma, butuh waktu setengah jam untuk memutuskan baju apa yang akan Rio beli. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, bersikap _stay cool_ sambil memperhatikan sekitar jalanan yang dilalui banyak orang.

Ia terlalu hanyut dalam pemandangan didepannya, sampai ia tidak menyadari seorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Karma- _kun_?"

Sang pemilik nama langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara. "Eh– Okuda- _san_?"

Derap langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas berasal dari gadis surai pirang yang membawa dua –tidak, tiga _dress_ di lengannya. Ia keluar dari toko lalu menarik cardigan surai merah, menuntut sesuatu.

"Karma! Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagu–"

Ucapan Rio terhenti tatkala melihat sosok gadis mungil berkacamata –yang diketahui teman sekelasnya– berada di hadapannya. Surai pirang itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu tanpa disadari cahaya di iris biru itu kini redup. Gadis berkacamata itu pun terkejut, lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kearah Rio.

"Ah– Nakamura- _san_! Ka-kalian sedang apa?" ucap Okuda sambil melihat kearah Rio, lalu beralih ke Karma.

Iris tembaganya menoleh kearah gadis pirang yang masih memegang ujung cardigannya. "Hanya menemani Rio berbelanja. Okuda- _san_ sendiri?"

Manami menunjuk toko yang berada di ujung seberang dari posisi mereka. "Ah, a-aku ingin ke toko kacamata. Kalau begitu aku dulua–"

Karma menahan lengan Manami sebelum gadis itu beranjak pergi. "Biarkan kami ikut. Kami juga bingung mau kemana lagi.."

Sesaat Manami terkejut, lalu tersenyum sumringah. "Ka-kalau begitu baguslah. Ayo, Karma- _kun_ , Nakamura- _san_!"

Rio tidak mendengar ajakan Manami. Ia menunduk, lebih berminat melihat tumpukan _dress_ yang ia bawa. Wajahnya terlihat murung, dan itu membuat Karma dan Manami bingung.

"Rio?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Okaa- _san_ menyuruhku menyiapkan makan malam. Gomen, aku pulang duluan saja.." tutur gadis surai pirang itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Manami tidak menyadarinya, namun Karma bisa melihat kalau itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Gadis berkacamata itu terlihat kecewa. "Eh? Pa-padahal aku mau meminta saran Nakamura-san saat di toko kacamata nanti. Na-Nakamura- _san_ kan _fashionable_.."

"Ehehe– gomen, Okuda- _san_.." ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Karma menautkan alisnya. Mengetahui kebohongan yang terucap dari bibir Rio. "Mau diantar sampai Stasiun?"

"Tidak usah, Karma. Lagipula kalau ada yang berani macam-macam denganku, aku tinggal hajar saja!" Rio meninju udara –seakan ia sedang berkelahi.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Rio!"

"Mm!"

Rio melambaikan tangannya sembari melihat Karma dan Manami yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum gentir. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang, seakan membuang semua perasaan tidak enak yang hinggap di hatinya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju kedalam toko, lalu menaruh kembali beberapa _dress_ yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah meminta maaf kepada penjaga toko (karna tidak jadi membeli dan sudah membuat penjaga toko menunggu lama), Rio memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apanya yang bersenang-senang? Hari ini menyebalkan!"

Ia terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Tidak peduli kakinya membawa kemana. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Rio mendongkak, menatap jutaan bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam. Sesaat Rio terdiam, menikmati indahnya langit saat ini. Ia sempat berharap akan adanya bintang jatuh, namun ia tepiskan pemikirannya barusan.

 _Itu tidak mungkin._

 _Aku lelah berharap._

"Haaahh.. Aku akan jadi obat nyamuk bila bersama mereka.."

Kala iris sewarna samudra itu berkaca-kaca, Rio buru-buru mengambil _tissu_ yang berada didalam tasnya lalu mengusapkannya pelan-pelan. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menderu. Surai pirangnya berkibar diterpa angin saat ia lebih cepat berlari. Ia tahu –ia selalu tahu.

Bahwa dirinya hanya sebagai _partner_ bagi setan merah itu.

.

* * *

.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N**

.

Maafkan saya yang malah membuat endingnya seperti ini. Tolong jangan gebukin saya! :'D /berlindung

Akhirnya kesampean bikin KaruRio! Yah walau ada KaruMana nya, tapi semoga readers suka! :3

Kalo berbicara tentang Nakamura Rio; sifatnya mengingatkan saya pada Miyazono Kaori, entah mengapa.. :D

Disini Karma nya agak gimana gitu yak? Soalnya masa' Karma jalan bareng Rio, terus pas ada Manami si Karma langsung ninggalin Rio gitu aja? Aneh gak sih? :O /kaneluyangbuat

Lalu saya sempet bingung ini masuk ke genre apa, soalnya Humornya garing, romancenya cuma dikit, udah gitu ada hurt/comfortnya pula.. ._.

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada ini bertambah panjang, sebaiknya saya sudahi saja. Terima kasih! o.o/

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
